Project Lemon Gel
by Limeheart X
Summary: Grune up and disappears on her own. But what if that wasn't the end of the story? Usage of lemon abusively in the future and Senel and Chloe would likely be the most victimised. And there would likely be adventures with the entire group.


Project Lemon Gel

Prologue

Disclaimer: what he said

So, my first Fanfics is iron-eren-ically(Get it? Get it?) about the game that lead to my getting introduced to Fanfics. Don't ask me how it got from lemon gel to lemon fics, cuz I have no idea.

* * *

><p>Senel Coolidge lay in his bed, his back to the stairs, as the faint glow of the candles shone over his back on a certain raven haired lady-knight that rested on his arm. After a night full of activities huehuehue she had long since fallen asleep. But sleep was the last thing on Senels mind. Over the last few weeks he has been confused, way more than he ever was in his life. And that's saying something, what not with that bitch of a psychological woman he and his friends faced, last time they had all fought together.<p>

He yet again found himself staring at Chloe while she slept. He gently tucked away the loose strings of hair behind her ear and held her tighter. He let his mind wander.

*Counter strike character shows up, runs circles in the same spot while facing the same direction and throws flash bang here*

It was just a few weeks ago. For Senel, it was just another mundane day, tending to the needs of the towns people one after the other. After Will stepped off as a Sheriff so he can continue his own work, or as Senel saw it, spend more time with his family, it fell upon Senel to deal much of the head bonking around town and he was starting to see the reason why the old sheriff seemed so old.

Some problems with a merchant and a ship in Port-on-rage, report of a missing cat, some rumors of a dragon making a den way too close to Werites Beacon for comfort and more. And to make matters worse, there was a certain red haired idiot and an annoying short eat that decided to take things outside, but never managed to make it far enough not to be of concern to the folks living in town. Destroyed lamp posts that needed fixing, houses that needed de-spearing or de-kunai-ing and a very clogged water system that needed de-Moses-ing after he lost his footing somewhere along the fight.

"Finally, Moses realizes the importance of baths," Jay smiled in childlike glee as Senel escorted them to where they belonged, seeing as that it was too dangerous for the towns finances to leave them alone together unattended to.

"Hahahahaha, true that. No, wait just a minute," Moses raged, his face distorted into his best 'bring it on' one. "I bathe twice a month, just like any other person would, so don't go spouting no nonsense."

Even Senel couldn't help but stare at Moses in surprise. Moses had this way of constantly reminding everyone how narrow a mind they were. Though, what he opened their eyes to, was usually not something they particularly wanted to know more about.

"What?" Moses asked like it was the most natural thing in the world. Then he suddenly grinned, like everything up till then was null and void. "You should close your mouth if you ain't talkin'. A fly might decide to buzz right in."

*Ahem* Senel coughed regaining his composure. "Ah, right. Here we are. I know it's a bit too much to ask that you two not to, so next time could you at least try to find somewhere else to fight."

At the mention of their fight, the air between them became electrified. They stared each other down (more specifically, Moses stared Jay down. Jay was looking up), their hands were already creeping onto their weapons when Senel closed in and bonked whatever was remaining of their heads after the bonking he gave them after they terrorized the village half to death. With skills that could rival a god no less.

"Mind explaining to me what this is about already?" Senel said with his best Will impression. "It's not normal that you two hold on to a silly fight. Especially between family. And you know that more than others, Moses. So I'm guessing this is not the usual silly brothers' spats between you two."

Moses opened his mouth as if to speak but then decided against it before walking away. Jay watched Moses's back for a moment before shrugging and going on his own way, leaving a bewildered Senel at the intersection.

"What's with _them_?" Senel asked aloud, finally alone since the day began.

"It's G-girl," Senel cursed himself for jinxing his precious little alone time as a hamster of a woman walked out from behind a rock as if she was waiting all this while, waiting for the perfect time to jump in. And knowing her, she might as well have.

"Norma…?" Senel said more to himself than to the approaching girl. "Were you following us this whole time waiting for a perfect entry?" Senel sighed.

"That's right. It's G-girl you see-" Norma stopped halfway up her prepared sentence and blinked a bit before starting to throw her arms frantically at Senel. "That's not the question you were supposed to ask!"

"There's even a question I'm _supposed_ to ask?"

"Of course there is! I even made a sweet irresistible trap you couldn't refuse with G-girl smack dab in the middle!" In Normas' mind Grune lay sideways on an ice-cream sundae plate with her vitals covered in with nothing but whipped cream saying 'Oh my….I think I forgot something…..'

"No wonder why it didn't work out….you and traps just aren't meant to be, you know" Senel said not at all bothering about the flailing arms. LH sayz "unless if its jay….then I could totally set it up"

"Fine, be that way" Norma pouted. "I'm just going to stay quiet about what happened between them."

As much as Senel did not like to admit it, he was curious as why their blood was boiling so much. And if it involved Grune, all the more so, what not with her going and disappearing off the face of this world, leaving but her summon creatures anything physical in it. And even they were kind of elemental-y.

"Fine, I get it. Grune?!" Senel feigned surprise in monotone.

"Hahahaha. I knew you would make the right decision," Norma was nodding her approval. "Now then, what was it…? Hmmm…oh, right. It was about the thing me and Teach are working on as of late"

"Eh? Will was really working on something?" Senel asked. He was absolutely sure Will would be spending most of his time with Harriet now that he got so much time off. And why shouldn't he? He got a whole 9 years to make up for.

"Just let me finish," Norma said quite seriously. "We were going to tell everyone once we had conclusive evidence. But….there might be a chance that there is an Everlight that belongs to Nessy"

"Nessy as in the underground Nerifes?" Senel asked.

"Yup, her"

"And, how is that related to Grune, much less the fight?" Senel saw what Norma went through last time she mentioned the stone and he did not like it one bit.

"Like I said, listen. If we manage to find that one we just might be able to bring Grune back. And by that I mean only her without Ms. Psycho," Normas' eyes sparkled as she spoke fervently. "The old man and I are currently going out every other day trying to find a clue as to where it might be. And going by the looks of it, it may not be as difficult as the other one. I mean the other one _was _hidden away by the Ferines of old. Which meant that-"

'Bringing back Grune?' Senels' mind wandered as Norma drowned on and on.

He would be lying if he said he didn't want that himself. It would be a dream for the eight of them to get together again. Have fun, go on adventures, and just hang out for the sake of it. It hadn't been the same with the group since Grune had up and disappeared. Everyone had kind of been drifting apart. Plus if it was for his friends there wouldn't be a high or a low he wouldn't go. But even with that, Senel couldn't help but feel this feeling that shouldn't even be there.

"Bla blab la blalalabbbaba babababbaababa - the Nessylight!"

"The Nessy what's it now?" Senel snapped out of it, by the sheer stupidity of the name.

"Got something to say?!" Norma raged.

"Yeah….why don't you call it something we could talk about in public?" Senel gathered enough courage to confront her about her naming problems.

"Actually, even Will-" Norma was going to continue, but right then, Will came jogging around the corner.

"I have completed the calculations," Will skipped the greetings. "I'm going to need your half of the research if we're going to be going anywhere with the Nessylight though"

"I'll go get them. Meet you at your house" Norma didn't wait for a reply before sprinting off. Going by the looks of how they skipped greetings and the way they used the word "Nessylight" so openly, Senel guessed they have been working on this for quite some while.

"Hey!" Senel called after her, snapping out of the shock of Will accepting a word by Norma, by the realization that they had gone off topic. "You still haven't explained how this is related to the fight."

"A fight? In town?" Will asked surprised, starting to walk toward his house whilst looking around. "I thought it was a bit run down, but to think it was a fight."

Senel, took this as an invitation to follow him "Then what did you suppose it was?"

"I don't know…I don't think I have seen the sun for about 3 weeks now" Will sighed, lowering his head in the process. Going by his tone and the dark bags under his eyes, Senel guessed he was not kidding.

The sun was beginning to set behind the mountains. It grew confusing at times, with the direction the legacy travelled changing every now and then, the direction the sun rose and fell with respect to all the other stuff changed.

"-anyway, I bonked them well enough for them to rethink it next time they decide to duke it out in town." Rather proud of his work in his stead. "What I don't understand is the reason why they took it this far. Norma said it had to do with Grune."

"Ah…they found out somehow," Will nodded sagely. "I kind of expected this to happen between some of us once they knew our plans with Grune. But I thought at least those two will be on the same side of this."

"I still don't get it," Senel tried making sense of it. "Norma already filled me on your research."

"Then the rest should be easy," Will explained. "Would she want to be revived? If we do something wrong with the wishing, and somehow we bring back Schwartz as well, would she still want that?"

* * *

><p>It was some while later. Senel took his time processing the sudden information influx as he sat comfortably in Wills sofa. Or so he made the company he was sharing think. He had long since finished thinking about it, but he looked down at the offending purple semi-liquid sitting in the glass he was offered by the female of the house, and thought he would be saved sooner or later if he <em>just<em> kept cal-

"Senel," a voice so sweet, it might as well have hidden away the devil and nobody would know, broke the precious silence that was protecting Senel from the horror. "Why don't you try my new orange mix?"

Senels' face drained of blood as he looked up at the little girl emanating the house wife like aura before glancing sidelong at the guardian that should be doing damage control right about now and got the shock of his life. Will had long since finished his glass and was already halfway into the jug.

'Of course!' Senel thought, thoroughly amazed at the thoughtfulness of the father. Tearing up inside at how much Will was going through to protect his friend 'This way, depending on how I play it, I might only have to finish this one glass!"

Even then, his hands shook as he slowly rose the glass to his lips. Just as he was about to take a sip Norma burst through the door carrying bundles upon bundles of paper, tumbling and dropping them everywhere.

"There you go," Norma declared kneeling on the floor picking up a few select bundles. "This, along with your calculations should be enough to get us at least the x and y's level. Since my part is over, should I stay by to help?"

"As appreciated as it is, I'd rather work on this kind of stuff on my own."

Senel watched as Will lowered himself to the floor, surrounding himself with the paperwork until he built himself a fort and started to integrate his calculations into Normas' work. Norma piled the others according to one thing or the other before making herself comfortable in the opposite sofa. Really comfortable. She lay there a while before calling Harriet and using her lap as a pillow.

'Just how comfortable has these three become with each other anyway?' Senel thought dropping a sweat.

"Now then, where do you need filling in?" Norma asked stretching much like a cat.

'You could start with what's happening in front of me,' Senel thought as he watched Harriet stroke Normas hair, while she curled into a little ball.

"Uh…how about as to why you hid this from us?" Senel could already guess as to what it was. But he wanted to see what they were thinking.

"You saw JJ and red today," Normas voice grew fainter. "If we told you, chances are, you'd try and stop us. But we…we wanted to do everything we can, at least see if is possible to bring her back, before we decide definitely on whether or not to actually do it. That way, at least I would be satisfied, no matter what it is we decide together."

"And then what about the fact that you are about to bring the dead back to life?" Senel asked directly this time.

"Well," Norma scratched her head a bit a little unsure. "I suppose it is not not that."

Senel couldn't help but crack a smile. The world pretty much faded around him. Was it going to be just that easy? What about the deaths he had to suffer up until here? What about Shirley's suffering for losing her sister? Was all that just nothing? Everyone in this world has or will no doubt lose someone. Sure, he loved Grune just as much as the next person in the group. But to overturn death….

"Oh, and can you fill C in what we're planning?" Senel heard a voice in the background. "The way things are, she is the only one who doesn't know yet. And it won't be of much use just keeping it from her."

"Shirley knows?" Senel uttered.

"Yeah, she was the one that came up with the idea, actually."

* * *

><p><span>Erased scene<span>

"Nessylight?" Senel sighed.

"Got something to say?!" Norma raged.

"Yeah….well, why don't you give it a name we can use in public, like I don't know. The name of your daughter?" Senels' probable first attempt at a joke. "Heheh heheheh."

Normas' face darkened as he looked at something above Senels' head.

"What is it?" Senel sweat dropped as he watched Norma backing away slowly.

*Crackkle* *Crash* *Booom*

"Ahh!" Senel moaned.

"Norma, I finally managed to get the calculations complete," Will appeared smiling plastically from within the ensuing gas clouds readjusting his glasses as he dragged a burnt Senel out behind him by the collar. "I need your half of the research if we're going to get anywhere with it though"

"I'll...go get it then. Meet you at your house?" Norma was already sprinting away full speed from the hulking figure, that was emanating the dark aura as he turned pulled the poor boy in his hand to his eye level, not even thinking about waiting for a reply.

"Now then," Will hissed, hot fumes coming out of his mouth as he spoke. "Care to tell me that joke again?"

Senels screams of pain were heard loud and clear all across the globe.

A few weeks later Grune just appeared in town, Senels screams having reached the void where she slept, awakening a sadistic side of her that she never knew existed.

Erased scene 2

'This way, depending on how I play it, I might only have to finish this one glass!"

Even then, his hands shook as he slowly rose the glass to his lips. And just as he was about to take a sip they heard the sound of the front door being kicked open. The moment it did, two things happened at the same time.

One, Harriet looked towards the doorway.

Two, Senels and Wills eyes met and they brought their glasses down to the table at the same time. And before the sound had enough time to reach anyone's ears they pushed their own drink towards each other.

The drinks passed by one another, producing a little spark as they came into contact with one another for a moment and slid into the others hands and they raised the glasses halfway up to their lips before Harriet managed to look down. Somehow, Will even managed to drink the glass down before Norma kicked open the second door.

"Whoa!" Harriet commented on Senels suddenly empty glass.

Senel couldn't help but look at Will who finished the damnation without spilling a drop in a fraction of what Harriet thought was incredible and was still making his usual poker face.

Erased scene 3

"-That way, at least I would be satisfied, no matter what it is we decide together."

"And then what about the fact that you are trying to bring back the dead back to life?" Senel wanted to bring her back as any other person in the group. "Really, now. Did _none_ of you watch FMAB? I already got an overly attached sister and a knight that likes me way too much. I don't want an auto mail maniac on top of that!"

"Oato Mayro?!" Harriet squealed.

"Of course we have read it!" Norma said sweating quite a bit as she flicked her hair back with her right hand with a loud creaking sound. "We just have to find the stone of legend: Philosophers Nessy, and then we can finally get our bod- I mean, G-girl back!"

"You were totally about to say 'your bodies' weren't you?" Senels eyes were covered in the shadows of his spikes. "And I totally heard a creak just then"

"Of course you did not, you idiot," Norma exclaimed, pointing at Senel in a sudden movement.

Before he could move, Normas' hand detached from her shoulder and scraped by his face, sticking to the wall behind him in the hole created by its forefinger and stayed like that for a moment before sagging.

"I told you not to move about too much! I still haven't managed to get the world scientists to accept the science, if you harm my proto-type it's going to take a hellova lot longer for us to get you-" Harriet raged on and on as she jumped up from her spot and went up to where her dad was working, removing his head clean off his shoulders revealing a blood insignia in the inside of his body before reaching inside, pulling out a tool box from inside before clanking the head on again.

Without a word Senel got up and slowly walked out of the house, closing the door behind him gently and brushed past the crimson eren-chemist, Melanie, who was re-adjusting her gloves before going into meet the duo who had caught central lands' attention.

That should be enough for a prologue yes?

I wanted to do a full blown smut fiction involving Senel and Chloe (sad Merines) but in the end plot got in my way (happy Merines)….first time that happened, usually it's the other way around in my original stories….hm….

Still, SenelxChloe is going to be the main theme in this for me (gomen Shirl)….and then maybe other pairs…

Also, if someone does indeed manage to actually read this fanfic about an out of the way game, don't hold your breath, chances are, I won't be updating this, but thanks for reading regardless. I was going to put this up after I completed at least 3 - 4 chapters but thought it was now or never.

Anyways reviews much accepted. Nihihihihihi :D


End file.
